No existen las coincidencias
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: Mycroft Holmes es un joven universitario en sus últimos años como estudiante, bastante metido en su mundo de perfección académica hasta que conoce a un detective inspector algo peculiar, Lestrade. Mycroft será listo y astuto, pero no le ocurre lo mismo cuando se trata de personas y sentimientos… Mystrade.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas!

Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre mystrade, hace mucho tiempo que leo y sigo cosas sobre estos dos, pero no me animaba a escribir debido a la personalidad de Mycroft, me he animado a escribir algo.

Este fic va a constar de 8 partes (Prologo + 6 capítulos + Epilogo). ¡Ya tengo todo el storyboard montado, así que espero no haceros esperar demasiado con las actualizaciones!

Y sin más dilación, os dejo aquí la introducción.

* * *

**Prologo**

Llevaba años en la universidad, le faltaba solo otro curso aparte del actual para licenciarse y tener una opción de introducirse en el mundo laboral. Aunque su familia no vivía muy lejos, decidió desde un inicio irse a vivir por su cuenta una vez iniciase su vida como universitario, no es como si quisiese alejarse de ellos o algo parecido. Mycroft Holmes es un hombre que respetará a su madre y es algo que es difícil que cambiase.

Estaba cursando dos carreras a la vez, Política y Derecho, y ese es uno de los principales motivos de que su vida personal y social fuera tan nula, el otro motivo es que no le solían interesar mucho las personas. Además, el hecho de que sus compañeros de clase fueran unos completos inútiles, algo desconectados de lo que estudiaban y que solo estaban allí, influenciados o presionados, por sus familias, no era algo muy alentador.

Su día a día consistía en ir a la universidad, después de clases o bien se quedaba estudiando en la biblioteca o volvía a casa para estudiar, esta última opción era la más escogida en días fríos de invierno. También le gustaba fumar de noche, por la ciudad, le relajaba y se había acostumbrado a ello. Cuando era un adolescente siempre tenía que escaparse para poder fumar, no podía dejar que su madre lo descubriese en aquel entonces y hasta estos días, salir de noche a fumar se ha convertido en algo natural.

Su vida, vista con los ojos de otra persona, quizás podría parecer rutinaria, aburrida y monótona, pero hasta entonces no le hubiera importado, estudiar era su única meta y debía esforzarse para conseguir ser el mejor, ser distinto a los otros estudiantes. Pero un pequeño detalle lo había hecho cambiar todo, una persona había conseguido atravesar su fortaleza impenetrable y eso, provocó interés en Mycroft.

No es como si lo conociese demasiado, podía ver a través de él y deducir como realmente es, pero Mycroft sabe, que eso realmente no haría que el otro se fijase en él. Realmente era una persona interesante, el detective inspector o como hacía poco que había descubierto que se llamaba, Greg Lestrade. Vivía en un punto céntrico, era normal que ocurriesen crímenes, el hecho de que se produjesen no le extrañaba, tampoco le emocionaba demasiado, a diferencia de su hermano menor, Sherlock, quien a la mínima ya estaba intentando colarse en una escena del crimen.

El detective inspector había estado adjudicado a un caso que se encontraba por su zona, y casualmente, se conocieron de una forma como si el destino lo hubiera previsto, aunque Mycroft nunca aceptaría que cosas como el destino existieran, sino que lo adjudicaría a una coincidencia. Lestrade le había parecido un hombre distinto a los demás, y no era como esos policías arrogantes y maleducados.

De alguna forma u otra, pasaron de ser meros conocidos debido al trabajo de uno, a ser más cercanos, quizás hasta sería correcto decir que eran, amigos. Se veían de vez en cuando, quedaban, o hablaban por teléfono si sus horarios no les permitían verse.

Podría decirse, que Greg Lestrade era el único, aparte de su familia, que había conseguido entrar en su vida.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que os haya gustado, es el prologo, no os asustéis, prometo que a partir de aquí habrá interacción y se animarán las cosas. Como siempre digo, agradeceré reviews, ya que siempre gusta saber las opiniones de aquellos que leéis lo que escribo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Cap1 - Exámenes y cenas

**Capítulo 1: Exámenes y cenas**

* * *

Eran de esos días repletos de cosas que hacer, donde hay que imponer prioridades porque hay altas probabilidades de que el tiempo no alcance para poder hacerlo todo. Los exámenes realmente no le preocupaban, estudiaba diariamente y estaba preparado, pero para las entregas y prácticas no era lo mismo y no podía dejar alguna tarea sin presentar.

Era viernes por la tarde y llevaba varias horas concentrado en su escritorio, cogió un paquete de cigarros y se fue a la calle a despejarse un poco. Después de encender un cigarrillo, sacó su teléfono móvil y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje nuevo;

_"¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre este fin de semana?_

_Greg."_

Se fumó el cigarrillo tranquilamente, subió a su apartamento, preparó algo para picotear para cuando se volviese a poner a estudiar de nuevo y contestó el mensaje.

_"Exámenes._

_MH."_

Quizás dentro de unos días, tendría más tiempo libre y menos responsabilidades, los exámenes y las entregas son pasajeros y van y vienen, ya quedaría con el detective para entonces.

Los días pasaron poco a poco, llegando a ser un poco agotadores y con las únicas motivaciones de llegar a casa para poder dormir o descansar. Pero todo el esfuerzo valía la pena cuando consultaba las notas y la media de estas era de matrícula de honor, se sentía totalmente orgulloso de que algo como los exámenes reconociese su inteligencia y tiempo dedicado a los estudios.

* * *

_"¿Te apetece ir a cenar hoy? _

_MH."_

Ese día, tuvo suerte y el detective inspector tenía el día libre. Quedaron en un pequeño restaurante situado en el centro de Londres, Mycroft fue el primero en llegar y esperando, encendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba al horizonte, pensando en cosas. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lestrade ya había llegado, hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro y le saludó. Mycroft le devolvió el saludo mientras le analizaba, el inspector llevaba un casco de moto en la mano y juzgando las marcas en la ropa y su aspecto, se había pasado el día durmiendo.

Entraron en el restaurante y pidieron, mientras que el universitario no hablaba, parecía que el silencio que había, mantenía un poco nervioso e inquieto al inspector, quien empezó la conversa.

**-Me acuerdo que me dijiste que tenías exámenes. ¿Cómo te fueron?**

**-Perfectos, como siempre. Pero cansado de solo hacer exámenes, las clases son más entretenidas que contestar hojas con preguntas. **

Al inspector le hizo gracia el comentario y esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que el pelirrojo era listo y que no tenía problemas con los estudios ni la universidad pero le gustaba que respondiese con tanta confianza. – **En mis tiempos, lo de estudiar nunca fue mi fuerte.**

Mycroft se quedó mirando las anchas espaldas del detective. –** Hacer deporte nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y menos antes cuando… **- Se calló, iba a mencionar el sobrepeso que tuvo de niño y que, de adolescente y adulto intentó solucionar a través de dietas y medidas estúpidas. – **Quiero decir, tampoco es que me guste salir a correr o practicar deporte así que... No es algo importante.**

Estuvieron conversando sobre temas triviales mientras cenaban, sobre los jefes de Lestrade a quienes no les gustaba demasiado hacer el papeleo y se aprovechaban de las nuevas incorporaciones en el cuerpo para colarles su trabajo o sobre los incoherentes compañeros de clase de Mycroft, a los cuales no les importa nada a parte de las fiestas y sus relaciones que van y vienen. No es como si tuvieran muchos temas de interés en común, pero podían hablar de cualquier cosa y estarían seguros de que el otro le estaría escuchando en aquel momento.

Pero el sonido del teléfono del inspector interrumpió la conversa, leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado y se disculpó para salir un momento para realizar una llamada. El pelirrojo se quedó en la mesa, observando a su alrededor pequeños detalles, y al fijarse por la ventana se dio cuenta de que llovía. Suerte que había traído un paraguas, parece que podría fumar debajo de la lluvia después de cenar.

Cuando Lestrade volvió a la mesa, suspiró. Mycroft clavó la mirada en él, lucía como si la conversación que acababa de mantener por el teléfono le hubiera puesto de mal humor o si hubiese recibido malas noticias. El pelirrojo no apartaba la mirada, queriendo que el otro le dijera algo sin que él tuviera que preguntárselo, el inspector tras observarle entendió el porqué de su mirada.

**-Oh, ah… Era mi novia, a veces no entiendo que quiere**. – Antes de seguir hablando, se pasó la mano por la cara. – **Es decir, no quiere verme cuando tengo libre, pero me llama a todas horas para controlarme. Mujeres… Son complicadas, ¿verdad?**

**-Supongo, los estudios me mantienen ocupado de cosas como el amor y las mujeres.** – Era una excusa, y lo sabía. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco iba a admitir delante suyo que las mujeres no le atraían de la misma forma que al detective. Mycroft no se sentía cómodo hablando de tales cosas, con nadie.

**-Cambiemos de tema, no es como si después de lo que me acaba de soltar por teléfono quiera volverlo a recordar.**

No cambiaron de tema, realmente no hablaron mucho más. El tiempo pasó más lentamente hasta que pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Mientras uno se ponía el casco de la moto, se abrochaba la chaqueta de cuero y se colocaba bien los guantes, el otro encendía un cigarrillo y desplegó el paraguas.

**-¿Vas a ir andando? Tengo otro casco en el maletero, puedo acercarte…**

Mycroft negó con la cabeza. –**No hace falta, además, me gusta fumar de noche.**

Lestrade intentó convencerlo, en vano. Así que se despidió con la mano y el pelirrojo lo vio marcharse por la carretera mientras fumaba, pensativo. No sabía cómo definirlo, se sentía como deprimido al saber que el otro tenía novia. Sabía que era algo lógico que la tuviera, es decir, era atractivo y es alguien con muy buen carácter, seguro que no tendría problemas de amor. Y cada vez se daba cuenta de que cada vez pensaba más en él, pero no quería admitirlo.

_"Tengo que centrarme en mis estudios no en el amor",_ pensó.

* * *

Pensé que me daría tiempo de subir este capítulo juntamente con la introducción, pero al final me quedé atascada redactando unas prácticas y me quedé sin tiempo...

Otra cosa; a partir de ahora, solo pondré anotaciones a final de página, creo que queda mejor estéticamente.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y agradezco mucho que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones después de leerme, me hace mucha ilusión y además me gusta saber en que podría mejorar así que no seáis timidos... ¡Que no muerdo!

Y nada más, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Cap2 - Bajas Temperaturas

**Capítulo 2: Bajas temperaturas**

No era como si Mycroft tuviera todo el tiempo libre del mundo, aunque nunca se había molestado por tener tiempo para ir al cine, salir una noche o cosas por el estilo, por lo que se había acostumbrado a llevar una vida muy rutinaria; estudiar, dormir, intentar que su apartamento no fuera un completo desastre…

Pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado levemente. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje o una llamada de Lestrade preguntándole para poderse ver, intentaba poder quedar con él. Pensaba que no era como si no pudiese estudiar por la noche u otro día, si estaba ese momento preciso con el inspector.

Esa tarde habían quedado para dar una vuelta, hacía bastante frío incluso para ser principios de diciembre, todavía no había nevado pero no parecía que tardaría mucho en hacerlo. El pelirrojo estaba bastante resfriado, no paraba de moquear, la piel pálida contrastaba con sus sonrojadas mejillas y nariz.

**-¿Enserio te encuentras bien? No tendrías que haber salido con el frío que hace si llevas ese resfriado encima…**

**-Estoy bien, para de repetir eso.** – Estornudó otra vez y se tapó media cara con las manos. Miró al otro, quien entendió que necesitaba un pañuelo y le prestó uno con el que Mycroft se volvió a sonar la nariz. – **Gracias.** – Lestrade se le quedó mirando. – **De acuerdo, quizás no me encuentro tan bien como digo.**

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?** – Después de decir eso, parecía que el inspector pensase en lo que acababa de decir. – **Quiero decir, no es como si tuviese nada mejor que hacer ni nada…**

No vivía demasiado lejos y todavía no quería despedirse de Lestrade, así que aceptó que le acompañara. Después de andar un rato, llegaron al portal de un edificio viejo pero bien conservado, Mycroft buscó en los bolsillos hasta que logró sacar unas llaves y abrió la puerta. El inspector parecía que no tenía mucha intención de subir a la casa del otro, después de insistir un poco, accedió.

El apartamento estaba limpio, todo en su sitio, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Lestrade se quedó anonadado, acostumbrado a vivir en un caos de apartamento, le asombraba que un estudiante universitario pudiese ser tan pulcro.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Está… muy limpio.** –Seguía observando a su alrededor.- **¿Limpias tú?**

**-Que no sepa cocinar no significa que no sepa realizar ninguna tarea del hogar. Además, me molestaría estudiar en un lugar sucio.**

El pelirrojo preparó algo de té, para luego tomárselo junto al inspector. Estuvieron sentados juntos en el sofá, no hablaron sobre temas importantes, se puede decir que realmente solo compartieron tiempo pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba aquel hecho, ya que se sentían cómodos con ello. Cuando anocheció, Lestrade se fue dirección a su casa y Mycroft no tardó mucho en irse a la cama.

Al día siguiente, cuando Mycroft se intentó levantar de la cama, notaba que todo le daba vueltas. Estaba mareado y sentía su cabeza pesada, así que ese día decidió no ir a clase ni irse a la biblioteca a estudiar, no estaba en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

Cuando se encontró un poco mejor, se preparó algo de comer y se lo llevó a la cama. Aunque no hiciese nada, se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas. Sintió un sonido proveniente de su teléfono móvil, por suerte lo tenía en la mesa de noche, así que no tuvo que levantarse para cogerlo.

_"¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Greg."_

_"Mareo, dolor, mocos. Creo que estoy engripado, supongo que sobreviviré._

_MH."_

_"No hagas demasiado el estúpido estudiando demasiado, descansa estos días. Si puedo vendré a verte mañana._

_Greg."_

Sonrió. Pocas personas ajenas a su familia se habían preocupado por él, así que para él, aquellos mensajes, por poco que fueran eran algo motivador. Esperaba que realmente el inspector pudiera venir a verle el día siguiente, apreciaba su compañía y para qué negarlo, le gustaba estar a su lado.

Cuando al día siguiente llamaron a la puerta, le pareció molesto. En aquel momento se arrepentía de vivir en un apartamento donde para abrir la puerta, se tenía que bajar a la planta de abajo pero todo el mal humor con el que se había levantado se desvaneció cuando vio a Lestrade. Era algo tarde y realmente ya no se acordaba de aquel mensaje, unas horas antes en su mente ya se había hecho a la idea de que ese hombre ya no vendría.

**-Perdona, pensaba que terminaría antes de trabajar.** – Le observó de pies a cabeza mientras que ambos subían al apartamento. – **Tienes mala cara… ¿Estás descansando?**

**-Sí, no hace falta que me preguntes lo mismo que madre. No me he despertado de buen humor, no soporto este dolor de cabeza.**

Después de estar juntos en el sofá, Mycroft se quedó dormido en el hombro del inspector. Lestrade le daba pena despertarlo, si había estado mareado y enfermo era normal que se durmiese si había tomado medicamentos.

**-Mycroft, mycroft… **-El pelirrojo no le costó mucho despertarse. –**Te habías dormido, me tengo que ir y no quería irme sin decirte nada…**

El pelirrojo asintió y le acompañó hasta la puerta.

**-Mycroft, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** – El pelirrojo simplemente le dijo que sí. – **Antes no tenías apenas tiempo libre pero cada vez nos vemos más y no es como si tuvieras montones de amigos o cosas así.**

**-¿Me estás preguntando por qué? Me pareces interesante, no hay mucho más.**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado.

Como siempre, agradezco opiniones en los reviews y comentarios de los lectores. Que para que negarlo, animan mucho a la hora de seguir una historia. En el próximo capítulo las cosas se animan mucho, tengo ganas de acabarlo de escribir.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Cap3 - Inseguridades

**Capítulo 3: Inseguridades**

Habían pasado algunos días y su salud había mejorado hasta el punto de no tener fiebre y poder pensar claramente, cosa que le alegraba bastante, ya que era muy molesto tener dolores de cabeza cada dos por tres. De vez en cuando pensaba lo que le había dicho al inspector: "Me pareces interesante", lo que podría traducirse en "me interesas". No se habían visto en persona desde entonces, no es como si no hubieran hablado más porque se habían intercambiado unos cuantos mensajes como acostumbraban hacer antes, pero quizás si era verdad que su relación se había enfriado un poco.

Mycroft tenía claro que no quería dar ningún paso, sí que le interesaba ese hombre como para tener algo serio, sin duda el mayor era guapo, atlético y se preocupaba por el pelirrojo, pero el mismo le dijo que estaba saliendo con una mujer… ¿Quién era él para interponerse entre ellos? Nadie. Meterse en medio de una relación tampoco era la respuesta más inteligente y menos si no tenía claro lo que Lestrade podía sentir por él.

Era viernes por la noche, no le apetecía demasiado estudiar en esos momentos, había sido una semana bastante ajetreada y realmente, había estado más horas en la universidad que en su propia casa. Solo le interesaba descansar un poco así que se hizo la cena y comió mientras miraba la televisión en el sofá, casi se quedó medio dormido hasta que le despertó el sonido del timbre. Bajó a abrir la puerta y se encontró a la única persona que podría venir a verle; Lestrade. Aunque pensándolo bien, también podría haber sido Sherlock, el hermano menor del pelirrojo, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo importante es que tenía al inspector delante de sus narices con aspecto de estar de muy mal humor y sin haberle avisado de que venía, las cosas no lucían muy bien.

**-Anda, pasa.** – Lestrade solamente asintió con la cabeza, subieron al piso de arriba y en ningún momento dijo ninguna palabra, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. **- ¿Quieres hablar?**

Mycroft se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá, mientras que Lestrade seguía dando vueltas por el salón mientras que suspiraba y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, luego pareció aceptar la situación y se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

**-¿Merece la pena estar al lado de una persona que no te respeta**? – Parecía muy dolido mientras pronunciaba esas palabras a Mycroft le costaba pensar una respuesta a ello.

**-¿Ha ocurrido algo con tu chica?** –No sabía tratar estos temas, así que no se le ocurrió algo mejor.

**-Las cosas ya nos iban mal, pensaba que quizás… Podría mejorar, no lo sé. Pero es como si llevase yo solo el peso de la relación, no se molestaba en verme, a veces creía que realmente no quería verme y ya casi no hablábamos, sino que solo peleábamos. Y hoy la he dejado…** - Se quedaron ambos en silencio, algo incómodo. –**Perdón, sé que estos temas realmente no son los tuyos y estoy molestándote con mis propios problemas sin avisarte ni nada…**

**-No hace falta que te disculpes, entiendo que estés mal por ello aunque no puedo decirte nada al respeto porque no es como si yo supiera del tema. Aunque si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.**

El inspector solamente le miró y le dijo: "Gracias". Estuvieron arrimados en el sofá, en silencio un largo tiempo aunque ninguno de los dos es como si fuera a descansar mucho.

**-Cuando dijiste que era alguien interesante… ¿Con que finalidad lo dijiste?**

**-No se supone que es algo que deberíamos hablar ahora.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Estoy destrozado por mal de amores y no quieres hablar de ello? Han pasado semanas desde entonces, entonces tu…**

Mycroft se levantó, no quería seguir hablando, quería cortar esa conversación pero no parecía que Lestrade le permitiera hacerlo porque cuando iba a irse a la habitación contigua, el inspector le cogió por la muñeca para impedir que se fuera.

**-Mycroft, no huyas.**

**-¿Qué importa lo que vaya a decir ahora con todo lo que acabas de pasar?**

Y entonces el inspector se acercó más, se puso de puntillas ya que el pelirrojo era demasiado alto y le besó, tímidamente con un simple roce. Mycroft se quedó perplejo, observándole fijamente y Lestrade volvió a besarle, esta vez de forma más lenta, al principio el pelirrojo le correspondió pero después se separó del otro y le apartó con las manos.

**-No está bien. No podemos hacerlo. **

**-Mycroft… Tú me quieres, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí.** –Cogió aire para seguir hablando, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –** No es correcto, no deberíamos… Acabas de dejarla, no puedes venir simplemente y besarme.**

**-Soy consciente de lo que hago, créeme.**

**-Necesitas… Necesito tiempo. Vete, por favor.**

**-Mycroft…**

**-Lo siento… Vete. Lo necesito.**

El inspector no intentó convencerlo esta vez, simplemente le hizo caso. Cogió su chaqueta y se fue, dejándolo solo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy; espero que os haya gustado.

Esta semana he tardado un poco más en actualizar ya que estoy de exámenes parciales en la universidad en mis últimos días de semestre y simplemente no tengo todo el tiempo que desearía, la semana siguiente me pasará lo mismo, así que también actualizaré en el fin de semana.

Así que eso es todo, gracias a los que me dejáis reviews (no sé contestarlos porque no entiendo fanfiction, pero me los leo y los agradezco mucho) y simplemente eso, me gusta saber vuestra opinión de la historia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Cap4 - Distanciamiento

**Capítulo 4: Distanciamiento**

Al principio, su plan no era ignorar al inspector, pero cuando empezó a recibir llamadas al móvil no sabía cómo responderle y acababa no cogiendo esas llamadas. Luego pensó que quizás un mensaje de texto si sería capaz de contestar, pero Mycroft se quedaba embobado durante un largo tiempo, contemplando la pantalla y sin saber cómo empezar a escribir una frase.

Así empezó lo que podría ser totalmente como ignorar al otro, no era su intención, pero se quedaba bloqueado y al final acababa sin hacer nada. Siempre había comprendido que las relaciones personales no era algo que se le dieran bien, pero darse cuenta de ello le mosqueaba.

* * *

_"Mycroft, no contestas mis llamadas. ¿Estás ahí?_

_Greg."_

* * *

"Tenemos que hablar, no me ignores.

Greg."

* * *

"¿No pretenderás no volverme a dirigir la palabra porque te besase?

Greg."

* * *

"Esto es ridículo."

* * *

Finalmente, la batería del teléfono móvil se terminó y no lo volvió a cargar. Total, no es como si alguien más se preocupara por él o le necesitara de una forma urgente, si alguien de su familia le necesitaba llamaría al teléfono de casa, así de sencillo.

Se acercaba las vacaciones de invierno, navidad o como en el mundo universitario acostumbra a pasar por esas fechas: exámenes finales. Tenía una excusa para estar totalmente centrado en sus estudios y así solo pensar en la universidad y no tener ningún otro tipo de preocupación aparte de comer, dormir y estudiar.

Pero la poca paz que tenía esos días desapareció cuando recibió una inesperada visita en su apartamento, aunque no podía decirse que fue una "visita", ya que no se le había avisado con anterioridad y un día después de clases, simplemente entro en su casa y le vio sentado en su sofá. Seguramente se habría colado en su apartamento mientras estaba estudiando, pero esa manera de actuar era muy típica de él. De Sherlock Holmes, su hermano pequeño que siempre se metía en problemas. Una de las ventajas de no estar viviendo con su familia es que los problemas de Sherlock tenía que solventarlos madre, aunque de vez en cuando Sherlock se escapaba y se refugiaba en su apartamento.

**-Sherlock, no puedes simplemente colarte en mi apartamento cuando te apetezca.** –Su hermano menor se había levantado del sofá y ahora estaba mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

**-Claro que puedo, eso ya lo he demostrado haciéndolo. Y no me he "colado", le he cogido la llave a madre, no veo el problema.**

**-Estoy de exámenes, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?**

**-Yo todavía nada, estoy solamente investigando. ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? Estás más malhumorado de lo normal.**

Sabía que, simplemente, su hermano descubriría que la causa de sus preocupaciones y su mal temperamento era Greg. Aun sabiendo eso, no se sentía cómodo de hablar sobre ello y menos con su hermano menor ya que encima, el tema amoroso tampoco era su fuerte. Decidió zanjar el tema, dejar que se quedase y si quería enterarse, que lo hiciese por su cuenta, no porque él se lo hubiera contado.

**-Puedes quedarte siempre y cuando no me quemes la casa ni nada por el estilo. Y como tardes mucho en irte, avisaré a madre de que estás aquí.**

Pero Sherlock se instaló y no parecía como si fuera a irse pronto, a los pocos días la casa ya estaba patas arriba y habían algunas de las herramientas que su hermano decía que eran necesarias para "investigar". Lo encontró un día enganchándose un montón de parches de nicotina, otro día le pedía un listado de cosas que ninguna persona cuerda tendría en su hogar. La gota que colgó el vaso fue cuando le revolvió todos los cajones en busca de tabaco.

**-Mycroft, me parece normal que con el genio que gastas no tengas ni un mísero condón. ¿Pero cómo puedes no tener tabaco si fumas?** – No estaba de humor, así que simplemente en esa ocasión le tiró una cajetilla de cigarrillos a la cara. – **A ver si acabas ya los exámenes o echas un polvo, estás insoportable…**

**-Cállate, Sherlock.**

* * *

Por si no tuviera suficiente con que Sherlock hiciera de las suyas en su apartamento cuando no estaba, pudo contemplar como Lestrade se había atrevido a irle a buscar a su apartamento cuando él no se encontraba allí y le había abierto Sherlock. Normalmente el menor no habría hecho caso al timbre y hubiera seguido con la locura que estuviese haciendo, pero en esta ocasión no lo había ignorado.

Se apresuró a llegar antes de que Sherlock contase alguna locura, cuando Greg se fijó en que Mycroft había llegado le miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo, como si no se creyese que estaba enfrente suyo.

**-Mycroft… Yo… Quiero decir que-**

Sherlock le cortó la frase antes de que pudiera seguir tartamudeando. **–Me parece fantástico todo este rollo pero si me haces levantarme por no dejar de tocar ese ruidoso timbre, arreglad lo vuestro.** – Luego miró a Mycroft. **-¿Tienes tabaco?** –Cuando su hermano le dio una cajetilla, Sherlock se puso una chaqueta y se fue hacia la calle, mientras le hacía una mirada a su hermano en señal de buena suerte.

Mycroft estaba acostumbrado al extraño actuar de su hermano, pero Lestrade parecía más confuso que antes. **-… ¿Me puedes explicar que ha sido eso? ¿Quién es ese chico y que le pasa?**

**-Ignórale, es idiota.** –Lestrade se le quedó mirando fijamente y el pelirrojo sabía que quería más detalles.- **Es mi hermano menor, Sherlock. Le parece correcto arruinarme mi estudio ya que él tiene vacaciones.**

**-No sabía… que tenías un hermano pequeño, vaya.** –Mycroft le hizo un gesto para que pasara al apartamento y Greg simplemente le siguió, como las anteriores veces.

**-No había surgido el tema y tampoco es nada del otro mundo, también tengo un hermano mayor pero él es otro mundo aparte.** –Se quedaron callados, no se miraban el uno al otro y se creó un ambiente incómodo. **–Greg, yo… lo siento. Me he comportado como un imbécil, no quería ignorarte, sé que lo he hecho pero es que sinceramente no sabía que decirte…**

**-Está bien, supongo que fui muy directo, no te disculpes. **

El inspector le sonrió con una de sus características sonrisas y el pelirrojo, avergonzado, reposo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, sin que se pudiese ver su notable sonrojo.

**-Greg, eres demasiado bueno. Tú, aunque las cosas estén mal, intentas arreglarlo todo… Simplemente tienes el valor de hacerlo y puedes soportarme. ¿Seguro que…?**

**-Vaya, yo no me describiría de una forma tan alucinante. Y estoy seguro, al menos si estamos hablando de lo mismo… Mycroft, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada, le acarició la barba con la mano, con cuidado. Acercó su rostro al del mayor y se besaron suavemente, el inspector pasó los brazos por el cuello del menor y se besaron con más pasión.

**-Oh, Greg. Sí. Claro que quiero salir contigo.**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que os guste : D

Esperaba tardar menos en actualizar, pero los exámenes finales me mantienen muy ocupada. Personalmente, este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan de toda la historia. Como siempre, agradezco reviews y comentarios sobre lo que opináis de la historia.

Y nada más; ¡Feliz navidad y disfrutad mucho de estas fiestas!


	6. Cap5 - Cambios

**Capítulo 5: Cambios**

Ya llevaban más de un mes saliendo, pero habían pasado fechas navideñas que para Mycroft no significaron nada porque prefirió no celebrarlos con su familia y quedarse en su apartamento para estudiar para los exámenes finales. Lestrade, por lo contrario, sí que decidió ir a casa de sus padres para las fiestas.

Después de vacaciones de invierno, el pelirrojo estaba bastante de malhumor por la falta de sueño durante la época de exámenes. El inspector intentó ponerle de buen humor, sin ninguna mejoría, así que durante esas semanas se vieron más bien poco, como una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas.

* * *

El inspector estaba sosteniendo el teléfono de su pareja, estaba viendo las notas de los exámenes finales del otro. Eran notas muy altas e increíbles, era algo previsible pero le asombró de todas formas.

**-Sabía que eras listo, pero son notas increíbles…**

**-Pues créetelo, porque son de verdad.** – Acercó su rostro al del mayor. – **Quiero mi premio.**

El pelirrojo le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos mientras que el inspector le rodeaba el cuello, se besaron intensamente, hacía días que no se veían. El mayor tomaba las riendas del beso, mientras que el menor solamente se dejaba llevar, correspondiendo el beso. Le avergonzaba aceptarlo, pero no tenía tanta experiencia como su pareja, solamente esperaba estar a su altura.

**-Felicidades por esas notas, pero espero que no me muerdas la próxima vez que tengas finales.**

**-Intentaré no ponerme de mal humor la próxima vez.**

Esa tarde estuvieron bastante tranquilos, realmente no hicieron nada del otro mundo. Mycroft estuvo leyendo el periódico y Lestrade preparaba el té y algunas pastas, ya que con el tiempo había descubierto que al universitario le gustaba tomar mucho el té, sin azúcar y aunque su peso a veces le preocupaba, no podía resistirse a las típicas galletas para acompañar al té.

Mycroft bajó el periódico y observó a Lestrade, que estaba en la cocina. **-¿Lo de siempre?**

**-Como a ti te gusta.** –El inspector se giró para contestarle y sonrió de una manera que al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**-Si quieres seducirme a través del estómago, tengo que decir que no hace falta. Ya me has conquistado totalmente.**

**-Deja de decir tonterías…** -Parecía algo avergonzado. – **Dime, ¿al final tu hermano volvió con tu familia?**

**-Madre lo hizo volver por navidades y esas cosas. Cuando le dije que yo no iba a ir porque tenía que quedarme estudiando… No le gustó nada en absoluto, pero acabó aceptándolo. Total, Sherrinford, mi hermano mayor, por temas de trabajo se ha alejado de mi familia hace tiempo. A veces da señales de vida.**

Lestrade sabía que la familia Holmes era algo peculiar, Mycroft en sí era alguien espectacular, fuera de lo normal, pero cuando hablaba de sus hermanos se daba cuenta que dentro de su familia eran parecidos con sus extravagantes personalidades, pero cada uno eran un mundo aparte. Y siempre habla de su madre, le da la impresión de que es una de las pocas personas que Mycroft parece respetar.

**-Greg, te has quedado callado. ¿Cómo fue ver a tus padres estas navidades?**

**-Oh, bueno, lo normal. No somos una gran familia, solo nos reunimos mis padres y yo, comemos mucho y hablamos sobre cómo nos va todo, también les hablé de ti.**

**-¿De… mí? ¿Cómo tu novio quieres decir?** – Se quedó petrificado, ni se le hubiera ocurrido contar a madre sobre que estaba saliendo con otro hombre. No esperaba que el otro lo hiciese, pero que lo hubiese hecho le hacía feliz.

**-Sí, claro. No te preocupes, Myc.** –Vio lo sorprendido que estaba el universitario y se sentó a su lado.- **Mis padres lo entienden, que quiera estar con un hombre, quiero decir. Tú me conociste cuando estaba saliendo con una chica… pero también he salido con chicos. Ellos lo saben y no lo ven como algo raro. Entiendo que no es lo mismo en tu familia, no hace falta que tu hagas nada, no quiero que estés mal con ellos por mi culpa.**

**-¿Qué… opinaron sobre mí?**

**-Mamá dijo que si no era un poco mayor como para estar saliendo con un universitario. Tienen la imagen del estudiante juerguista y realmente de los dos creo que el más serio de la relación eres tú, supongo que no se deben creer lo estudioso e inteligente que eres.**

**-Greg… Te quiero.**

**-Yo también, Myc.**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!

No sabía si iba a poder subirlo o no, he estado con mucho trabajo últimamente. Tengo una mala noticia; seguramente no actualice más hasta el 20 de enero, aproximadamente. Estoy con los plazos de la universidad pisándome los talones y debo darlo todo en los finales, así que simplemente centraré mis días en estudiar, estudiar y estudiar más.

Solamente queda un capítulo más y el epílogo, tengo que decir que estoy bastante contenta con esta historia. Y nada más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Como siempre, agradezco todos los reviews con vuestro comentario sobre el fic!


End file.
